Regelwerk
Das Regelwerk Das Deck/ die Bibliothek *Vor Beginn des Spiels, stellt sich jeder Spieler seine eigene(s) Deck/Bibliothek zusammen. Ein Deck besteht aus: *Ein Deck darf nicht die maximale Anzahl von 60 Karten übersteigen. *mindestens 20 und maximal 25 Planeten Karten *Upgrade, Einheiten Upgrade, Planeten Upgrade, Kommando, Manöver, Raumschiffen und Raumstationen (Stand: 1. Edition "Der Beginn" (2011) *Jede Karte, z.B. die Galaxy Klasse der Föderation darf nur jeweils 4 mal im Deck vorhanden sein. *Karten mit der Aufschrift "Prototypen" dürfen nur einmal pro Deck enthalten sein. *Silber- und Gold-Karten können nur mit Absprache der Mitspieler ins Deck hinzugefügt werden. *Unter der Berücksichtigung der oben genannten Regel darf ein Deck frei zusammengestellt werden. Das Spielfeld STARTPHASE *Jeder Spieler übernimmt eine Rasse seiner Wahl. Zur Wahl stehen aus der 1. Edition (2011, "Der Beginn") die Föderation, Klingonen, Cardassianer und die Romulaner *Das Spielerfeld, bestehend aus 7 Feldern wird um die Neutrale Zone gleichmäßig angeordnet. *Jeder Spieler startet von seinem Heimatplaneten/Basis mit einer Flotte (Spielstein). SPIELPHASE: Den Startspieler festlegen. *Jeder Spieler würfelt einmal, der mit der höchsten Augenanzahl beginnt das Spiel. Dann folgen die anderen Spieler im Uhrzeigersinn. SPIELPHASE: Vorrücken und Felder erobern. *Jeder Spieler darf je Flotte ein Feld vorrücken. SPIELPHASE: 2 Spieler in einen Spielfeld. *Rückt der Spieler in ein Feld vor dann legt er eine Marke in die Mitte des Spielfeldes. Diese Marke kennzeichnet das Spielfeld als seinen Besitz. *Wenn ein Mitspieler in dein Feld einrückt, dann beginnt die -> Kampfphase. KAMPHASE: Angreifen *Nun kommen die Decks zum Einsatz. Die Kampfhase wird mit den Spielkarten gespielt *Der Angreifen darf anfangen. *weiterer Verlauf siehe -> Das Kartenspiel. *Nach dem der Gewinner feststeht erhält er das Spielfeld und die Marke im Spielfeld wird gegebenenfalls ausgetauscht. *Die Flotte des Verlierer wird aus dem Spiel genommen, und darf erst beim nächsten Zug auf den Heimatplaneten gesetzt werden. -> Flotten FLOTTEN *Für den Heimatplaneten erhält der Spieler eine Flotte. Somit hat der Spieler stets eine Flotte im Besitz. Falls die Flotte zerstört wird, startet diese im nächsten Zug des Spieler im Feld des Heimatplaneten, allerdings ohne ein Feld vorzurücken. *Bedingungen eine Flotte zu erlangen sind: Du musst, abgesehen von deinem Heimatplaneten, drei weitere Spielfelder besitzen (mit Marken besetzt haben). Für jede weitere drei Spielfelder erhälst Du eine weitere Flotte. Jeder Spieler kann maximal 4 Flotten erwerben. #erste Flotte für den Heimatplanet #zweite Flotte für 3 weitere Spielfelder (Gesamt 3 Spielfelder und ein Heimatplaneten) #dritte Flotte für 3 weitere Spielfelder (Gesamt 6 Spielfelder und ein Heimatplaneten) #vierte Flotte für 3 weitere Spielfelder (Gesamt 9 Spielfelder und ein Heimatplaneten) HEIMATPLANET *Zu Beginn des Spieles stellt der Spieler seine Heimatplaneten Figur in sein Feld. *Jeder Spieler beginnt in mit seiner ersten Flotte im Heimatplaneten. *Alle weiteren Flotten beginnen ebenfalls im Feld des Heimatplaneten. *Beim Angriff des Heimatplaneten hat er 40 Lebenspunkte. Der oder die Angreifer können die Lebenspunkte auch versetzt minimieren. Das Kartenspiel STARTPHASE *untap all your cards in play *draw a card 1st MAINPHASE *you can play one planet card *you can play any type of card and use special abilities *your opponents can only play maneuvers and use special abilities BATTLE PHASE *BEGIN: everybody may play maneuvers or use active abilites DECLARE ATTACKING UNITS *tap your attacking units *space stations and already tapped units cannot attack *units can only attack players, not other units *afterweards everybody may play maneuvers or use special abilites DECLARE BLOCKING UNITS *the defending playaer chooses which of his units block your attacking units *every unit can only block one attacking unit, however several units may block one attacking unit *tapped units cannot block *if a unit is blocked by more than one unit, the attacking player chooses how to distribute the damge among the blocking units *afterweards everybody may play maneuvers or use special abilites BATTLE DAMAGE *all units deal their damage (at the same moment) *afterweards everybody may play maneuvers or use special abilites 2nd MAINPHASE *you can play one planet card (if you did not play one in the 1st Mainphase) *you can play any type of card and use special abilities *your opponents can only play maneuvers and use special abilities ENDPHASE *if you have more than seven cards in your hand, discard cards until you have 7 cards in your hand *all damage is removed from all units *nobody may play any cards